Melt Down
by Hazune
Summary: My first story. Rin has disappeared. She left only a diary behind. Miku tries to find out what happened to her.  Sorry bad Summary
1. Chapter 1: Case

"Hatsune Miku, come to the mission centre right away!"

"...Hmm? What's goin' on this time." Said a teal haired girl.

She walked to the entrance of the mission centre.

"...Meltdown..." said a voice behind her.

She quickly looked behind her...

She saw a girl with blonde hair, wearing a white dress...

She looks cute... The teal haired girl thought

The teal haired girl Smiled and asked her:" What are you doing here?"

The blonde haired girl blinked..."...My older-self."

The teal haired girl looking confused, " Your older-self? "

The blonde haired girl looked down and said:" Rin "

"Hatsune Miku, come to the mission centre IMMEDIATLY!"

MIku sighed, "ALRIGHT, OKAY I GOT IT!"..."Sorry i dont think she's here. Can you find your own way to the exit? Im in a hurry so bye!"

Miku ran , but she stopped to see if the little girl was there.

...She wasn't there.

"I guess she already went..." miku kept running, then she heared and echo of the childs voice...

"...Meltdown starts in and 2 days...Hurry."

Miku kept running anyways.

The entrance door slid open.

"Ah, Hatsune Miku! You're finally here!"Said an old man.

"Im sorry,something interuppted me..."

"well anyways, back to business. Miku, there has been a missing girl. Her name is Rin Kagamine."

"That name sounds familliar..."Thought Miku...

" Rin " Said a younger girls voice in her head

"GOT IT! Keep going..."

"We sent 3 detectives already..."

"Where are they now?"

"... Missing. We sent Meiko , Kaito and Teto."

Her eyes widened in disbeleif.

"...M-Missing? Just like Rin?"

"Sadly, Yes."

There was a lump in Miku's throat. He sent her best friends and they all ended up missing...

"They last saw Rin going back to her house, then after that, She dissappered.  
I already sent 2 people to go to her house. They came back and found a diary. Nothing was written in it yet. So here it is." He handed her a diary that said:"Rinny's personal diary ;)" .

Miku took it and started looking over the pages.

"There are writing in here." She said.

"What do you mean there are absolutely none!" Exclaimed the man.

"There ARE." She showed him the page.

He said:"ITS BLANK!"

"No it isn-..." the page was completely blank.

"I must've been imagining things..."

"I want you to go on this case..."

She nodded..."..I'll do it. I'll find the others too. I'll report it to you as soon as possible!"

"Good, now mission, START!" She ran out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2: Heading For The Reactor

~Melt Down~ Chapter 2: Heading for the Reactor

-PREVIOUS-

"I want you to go on this case..."

She nodded..."..I'll do it. I'll find the others too. I'll report it to you as soon as possible!"

"Good, now mission, START!" She ran out the door.  
-

When Miku ran out of air, so she just walked...

"Man, this will be tiring..."she thought."I wonder if the little girl got out..."

When the door leading to the sign in room opened, her eyes widened.

She ran inside and hugged a girl with red drill-like hair.

"Were back, Miku.", said a blue haired man, he was smiling. Miku yelled" KAITO! TETO!MEIKO!"

Miku Cried and hugged all of them. "Shhht,shhht, don't cry."said Meiko.

Miku looked at her and sniffled,"Tears coming out of your eyes is a nosebleed of the heart!"

Then she slapped herself;"Im not , not ,anyways, what happened to you guys?"

Teto sighed and said:"We got lost..."

Miku with circled eyes yelled:"FOR SEVERAL DAYS?"

They all sighed and said with a boring tone:"Yes..."

Miku stared at them,"...Impossible. WELL ANYWAYS,"She partially yelled,"REPORT BACK TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATLY! NOW!"

They got scared and said:"YES MA'AM!"

Then they scurried to the office.

"Geez,making me worry like that."She mumbled...

She walked out the department, and sighed, and ran.

She won the cross country many times,always in first place, so she was fast.

She jumped over every obstacle that blocked her way,such as bikes, people, perverts, etc...

She was almost at the nuclear reactor site.

When Miku was finally there, she asked the guards to let her in, she showed her passport to them.

They allowd her in, one of them said: "Please be back before 7."

She stopped, checked her watch, it said 4."Sure!" she replied.

She kept walking straight foward, many door were unlocking and sliding open for her to enter.

It's been 8 minutes, she was STILL passing through the enterance.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW LONG DOES THIS TAKE! HOW BORING!"Miku yelled.

"Well, I might as well try to find words in the diary..."

She opened the diary, her eyes widened.

Instead of "Rinny's personal diary ;)" written on the front, it said:  
"~Roshin Yuukai (MELTDOWN)~" She quickly flipped through the pages.

They had words in them, talking about the nuclear reactor and something about her perfect world.

She read the first page, it had one name on it.

... Miku.

Please no flames! This is just my first story :(. 


End file.
